Episode 5
The Crimson Black Assassin is the 5th episode of the Black Bullet Anime. It aired on May 6, 2014. After saving the Tokyo Area, Rentaro and Enju practice along Kisara, who leaves Rentaro in awe as she displays her swordsmanship. Shortly afterwards, Kisara informs Rentaro of a bodyguard mission requested by Seitenshi. Initially, Rentaro refuses. However, after certain events, he decides to take upon the request. Enju tags along with Rentaro, albeit, the trio is attacked by a sniper after leaving the meeting room. Summary At a dojo, Rentaro watches Kisara practicing with her Snow Shadow. After she quickly destroys her target, Rentaro is left amazed by her ability; admiring her speed when utilizing her sword, which is only designed for killing. Abruptly, Enju questions how long Rentaro will keep her waiting, shortly before the latter turns his attention towards her and beginning their training session, which involves dodging rubber bullets to improve Enju's abilities. She manages to dodge them successfully and delivers a high-kick to Rentaro, whose only responds is advising Enju to avoid high-kicks whilst donning a skirt, leaving her embarrassed—Enju bashfully claims that Rentaro liked it. A while later, Kisara and Rentaro walk and talk about Enju. Kisara questions when Enju will be enrolled in another school, but Rentaro informs her that he still has not found a new school fitting for Enju. Kisara suggests that he enrolls her in a school located within the Outer District, but he refuses, noting the condition the area is in. Kisara then reminds him that it is only best to find a place where Enju can be comfortable, leaving Rentaro to consider it. Stopping, and knowing he will be needing money, Kisara tells Rentaro that he has been offered a job as Seitenshi's bodyguard, to which she requested herself. Although he has not fully accepted the job yet, Rentaro meets up with Seitenshi, who informs him that President Saitake, representative of the Osaka Area, is coming to meet her for an informal meeting, but both do not know the reason as to why. Seitenshi believes that it is because Kikunojyo is absent. She then tells Rentaro that she wants him to accompany her wherever she goes, serving her as a personal guard, but Rentaro says that she already has bodyguards, who appear upon their introduction. Yasuwaki Takuto, who serves as the Second Lieutenant, proceeds to shake Rentaro's hand. However, Rentaro says that he has not accepted the job yet, awaiting an explanation. Seitenshi claims that she awaits a positive response, but Rentaro contradicts her, revealing that she should not expect too much from him. Rentaro later leaves but finds himself lost within Seitenshi's mansion, complaining on how big it is. He is then confronted at gunpoint by Yasuwaki and two other guards. Yasuwaki tells Rentaro to not accept the bodyguard offer, for it was Kikunojyo who entrusted him to protect Seitenshi, but Rentaro informs him that he does not take orders from him. This provokes Yasuwaki, who orders the two men grabbing Rentaro to break the bones in his arms and legs, but one is quickly stopped by Rentaro, who tosses the guard to then shoot Yasuwaki, grazing him with a bullet, angering him. Before Yasuwaki can shoot Rentaro, he hears another guard and leaves before the situation worsens. Just as the guard arrives, who questions what happened, Rentaro tells him to notify Seitenshi that he will accept her offer to be her personal guard. A little while later, Rentaro is seen leaving Seitenshi's home. Now outside, he sees three men shouting at someone for running over one of his lackeys with a bike. He confronts the apparent leader and reveals his Civil Security badge, causing all three of them to leave. The person the men were previously shouting at is revealed to be a little girl named Tina Sprout. She looks up at Rentaro and admits that she has never met a superhero before, leaving Rentaro with a distinguished look. Pulling his sleeves, the young girl questions her location, which leads Rentaro to take her to a nearby bench and wipe the dirt off her face. Tina begins to thank him, slowly dozing off as she does so. Rentaro wakes her, prompting Tina to grab a bottle of caffeine pills from the back of her pajamas and drink a couple. Tina explains that she is nocturnal, and that drinking noted pills is the only method for her to stay awake during the day. Questioning the location of her guardians, and her current attire, Rentaro is told that she is not sure. When Rentaro asks for her name, Tina reveals it, with Rentaro telling her his name shortly afterwards. The two bring their conversation to an end when Rentaro hands Tina his number in case the need arises. Tina turns around and dials the number, wishing to make sure the number is correct. Rentaro picks up, and is told by Tina that she, in fact, knows where her apartment is. Grabbing her bike, she heads on home whilst Rentaro ponders what just happened. Now night time, Tina's phone begins to ring, the voice on the other line being informed that she has successfully infiltrated the Tokyo Area. The man question Tina's mission, with the young girl announcing that she will dispose of Seitenshi. Now home, Tina enters the shower and begins to bathe, rapidly exiting and gathering her clothes as well as her material. She leaves the apartment, arriving to a rental box, where she takes her weapons. Leaving noted location, Tina walks about in the streets; when a police car pulls over to question her. Speaking to her master on the phone, Tina asks him what to do, in return being told to take their lives. Tina eventually does so, destroying their car and heavily wounding the policemen as her eyes turn red. Moments later, many people gather around the accident, with Rentaro and Enju pondering the cause. Regardless, Enju and Rentaro head home, with Rentaro cooking something for the both of them. As they get ready to eat, the doorbell rings, the person ringing it turning out to be a sicken Miori Shiba asking for Rentaro to take care of her. Suddenly, Kisara appears with a bag of supplies, asking Rentaro to cook something for her. With a worried expression, Rentaro tells Enju to get rid of one of the two, revealing that Miori and Kisara are two characters that cannot get along. The four gather around the round table, where small conversations arise. Eventually, Miori and Kisara confront each other when the former tells Rentaro to leave Kisara's company and join hers. With bullets flying everywhere and Kisara using her sword, Rentaro notes the damages with a displeased voice. The following day, Seitenshi and Rentaro head to the meeting. In the elevator, Rentaro advises Seitenshi, who accepts the information with a smile. Arriving to the location, the two are welcomed by Sogen Saitake. The meeting quickly commences, with Sogen revealing their plans to take the Ladder of Heaven to the moon in hopes of using it to exterminate Gastrea. Quickly changing topics, Sogen expresses that when Gastrea is fully terminated, the areas of Japan will once again unite, and reveals that he believes he is the destined to rule over Japan. The meeting quickly ends, with Seitenshi, Enju and Rentaro now inside a car headed towards Seitenshi's home. Rentaro notes Seitenshi's sorrow, conforming her as he explains that even Kikunojyo disliked Sogen. Reaching out to get drinks, Seitenshi tells Rentaro that it is refreshing to have someone who expresses himself like Rentaro did. Handing Rentaro a drink, Seitenshi reveals that Sogen is trading Varanium with other countries in exchange for weapons. Further, Seitenshi explains that people from all over the world will be contacting the areas of Japan in the future, as well as sending high-ranking officers for assassination and sabotage. Momentarily, she expresses her wishes to embody peace within the Tokyo Area. Rentaro can only tell her that she is the type of idealist to die young, but even so he cannot find himself disliking her. Just then, Enju awakens, telling Seitenshi that his eyes only like girls with a large chest, using Kisara's as an example. Seitenshi blushes, calling noted words disgusting. Enju turns to face Rentaro, telling him that she has a bad feeling. Looking out of the window, Rentaro inspect the area, seeing a light from far away. Quickly, he grabs Seitenshi and Enju, ducking them to the floor as a bullet is shot. Before a third bullet is shot, Rentaro helps Seitenshi to her feet. The mysterious sniper shoots, but Enju kicks it just in time. Several men surround Seitenshi, taking her to a safe location as Enju and Rentaro stay behind, looking about. Meanwhile, from the building, Tina speaks to her master, explaining that she has failed. She also states that she will retrieve the Shenfield and retreat. Ending the conversation, Tina grabs her weapon as she looks at the city below, pondering who was the one who got in her way. Adaptation Notes Volume 2 Ch 1 Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Mission: Assassination of Seitenshi (Started) Weapons and Abilities used Abilities used *Tendo Martial Arts Sword Drawing: First Style, Number One **Tekisui Seihyo *Initiator's Ability: Agility Weapons used *Snow Shadow * *Guns *.50 Caliber Browning Heavy Machine Gun Items used *Rubber Bullets Navigation de:05 - Purpur-Schwarzer Attentäter